Crossing Over Fire
by xxxxninaxxxx
Summary: Back in 1864, Jane Salvatore was among one of the most beautiful and civilized women in Mystic Falls. But behind her eyes, there is a story - a story of tragedy, seduction, romance, abuse, lust, betrayal, and revenge. When Jane returns to Mystic Falls over a century later, she's bound to finish her revenge against a certain Bulgarian beauty whose shattered Jane's life into pieces.
1. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. However, I do own Jane Salvatore or any other characters that I make up.

**_Just for the record, I picture Jane Salvatore as Amanda Seyfried. _**

**_Warning: This is rated T for now. But will be rated M for later content. This story is going to be a lot darker so if you don't like that stuff, then I suggest you don't read. _**

_Crossing Over Fire_

_Chapter 1_

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" asked Damon shirtless in front of Stefan's floor length mirror as he began to dress for the Founder's Party that was being taken place that night. Stefan looked at his older brother with anxiety. He knew his brother was up to something; obviously something no good.

"Why are you even going?" questioned Stefan wearily from his desk. Damon smirked at Stefan through the reflection.

"It's only fitting." He answered casually, fixing up the sleeves of his shirt. "We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan said, narrowing his eyes at his troublesome brother.

"So you should stay here." Damon suggested nonchalantly, which irked Stefan a bit. "I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink." He observed as the younger brother poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you." Stefan responded wryly. "What else am I supposed to do? Besides go about living my life?"

Damon stared at him for a moment before returning to fixing his shirt. "Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?" asked Damon as he posed for Stefan in his dressy attire for the night. Stefan nodded approvingly which seemed to satisfy Damon as he turned around back to the mirror to check himself out.

"It's cool not growing old." Damon commented, admiring his handsome reflection. "I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes. Being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan remarked sarcastically which amused Damon greatly.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan." Damon was actually impressed with his brother's sudden sarcasm. "I should have a drink to celebrate." Noticing a familiar old photo on his dresser, Damon picked it up gingerly and gazed down at it.

"1864." Damon muttered with hurt laced in his voice. "You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know."

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek." Damon began to pour himself a glass of bourbon as Stefan watched carefully. "And what she really wanted was… Oh, well. Here's the history repeating itself, huh?"

Before drinking the bourbon like Stefan was hoping, Damon instantly knew he spiked it with vervain as he dumped the poisoned contents on the floor.

"I admire your effort, Stefan." Damon said, sounding somewhat hurt. "Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. Now, I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" The last sentence was indeed a threat that didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"See ya at the party, little bro." Then Damon left the room.

.

.

.

A woman with long curly locks of blonde hair and a pair of stunningly green eyes waltzed up to the Lockwood mansion confidently, her strides oozing poise. She was wearing a striking dress that was color of red blood and contrasted well with her alabaster skin.

Jane Salvatore treaded up the Lockwood porch stairs in her strapped heels, ignoring the lustful gazes on the horny teenage boys she passed. Approaching an older woman at the front door, Jane hesitantly walked up to her, waiting to be invited in.

Carol Lockwood looked at the strange blonde woman in confusion. Mrs. Lockwood, the wife of Mayor Lockwood knew _everyone_ in town. Maybe, not everyone.

"Hello." Carol's smile was forced but her tone was crisp and polite. Jane slipped on a casual grin as she held out her hand as a warm gesture.

"Hello. I believe we haven't officially met." She smiled charmingly, firmly shaking the older woman's hand. "I'm Jane Salvatore."

"Salvatore, you say?" asked Carol, keeping that white smile in place. "As in Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

"Ah, yes." Jane beamed wickedly. "They are my bumbling brothers. Do you happen to know if they have arrived or not?"

"Yes, of course. They both arrived not too long ago with their dates."

"Perfect." Jane twisted up a small smile. She certainly could not wait to see the reactions on her brothers' faces after a century.

"Yes. Well, welcome. Won't you please come in?" Carol unknowingly invited a vampire into her extravagant home. Jane grinned.

"Certainly. Thank you." She cautiously stepped through the door, smirking in success as she looked at all the unfamiliar people around her. "Now." She mumbled to herself thoughtfully. "If I were one of my idiot brothers, where would I be in a party like this?" Her thoughtful smile finally turned into a malicious smirk.

This was indeed going to be _so_ much fun.

.

.

.

Damon Salvatore stood in the corner of the extravagant Lockwood home, completely bored out of his mind. Was it him or has the Founding parties sucked since the last century? And Caroline Forbes, the annoying blonde teenage girl that he's currently _dating_ would not shut up for the last twenty minutes, continually asking him to dance. Damon definitely got more than he was bargained for with the ditzy Caroline Forbes.

Suddenly, he tensed. Something felt odd. Not right. Suspiciously, his cold blue eyes scanned his surroundings. For some strange reason – he felt another presence in the room. A supernatural presence, to be exact.

Stefan?

No.

It wasn't Stefan.

But who else?

Damon only thought Stefan and him were the only vampires that were in town, right?

"Caroline. Go ask some random loser-ass dickhead to dance." He ordered her harshly, not caring about the somewhat hurt look on the blonde's face.

"You're not going to dance with me?"

Damon's patience was wearing thin as he turned to her and stared into her eyes, effectively compelling her, "You are going to ask someone to dance with you to keep you busy while I deal with some business. Do you understand?"

Caroline's face remained emotionless as she replied in a monotone voice, "I understand." Damon smiled. Sometimes, compelling really came in handy when needed.

"Great. Now, shoo." He waved her away like a dog. Obediently, Caroline turned around to look for someone to dance with. Damon eyed her annoyed before turning to go investigate what he was sensing.

More and more people were arriving as the night progressed which thoroughly annoyed Damon. Great. That's just what he needed. _More_ people. As casually as he could without causing too much attention – Damon searched around the house – having that strange feeling that someone was watching him.

Whoever it was – Damon was bent on killing that uninvited stranger.

Sauntering his way up the stairs to the second floor of the colossal Lockwood mansion, Damon browsed through each of the hallways and rooms. He felt that he was getting warmer within every second – warmer and closer to the unwanted intruder.

Cautiously, he entered one of the dark rooms he trespassed. Peering inside, he slowly pushed the door open wider, letting the hinges of the wooden door creak as he stood in the light of the hallway.

"Knock, knock." Damon called out humorously. "I believe this is the part when you say _who's there_?" He was only met with silence. His devious smirk grew. He _knew_ that there was someone here. "C'mon, whoever you are. _Come out, come out, wherever you are_." He called out in a sing-song tone as he warily stepped inside, looking each dark direction.

Noticing a light-switch in the room, without missing a beat, he flicked it on – only to be suddenly attacked with abrupt force that knocked him surprisingly off his feet. He instantly reflected as he dodged the second attack easily before grabbing the person that attacked him and pinned his victim to the floor.

"I give your weak attack performance a solid 4." Damon chuckled sinisterly as he gripped his victim's throat harshly and roughly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"So _intimidating_. What happened to the sweet, softer version of Damon Salvatore that I once knew and loved so _dearly_?" Sarcasm laced through Jane's words. The look on Damon's face was priceless – confusion and shock written all over it. He immediately got up from his younger sister and sped to the other side of the room, staring down at her as if she was some kind of ghost from his tragic past. And she was. Clearly entertained by her older brother's reaction, she sat up and innocently smiled in his direction.

"Jane?" whispered out Damon in horror.

"And hello to you too, big brother." She said mockingly before easily hoisting herself off and straightening her beautiful dress out, pouting a bit. "Could you be a little less aggressive next time? This dress is brand new. Not to mention cute."

"What the hell?" Damon managed to bite out. "Jane, I thought you were – Stefan and I both thought you were _dead_."

"I am." Jane smiled. "Well, technically _un_-dead. But yeah – pretty much." She began to aimlessly walk around the beautiful room, looking at random stuff from here and there while Damon cautiously watched her – still so shocked that his little baby sister after all these years – was alive?

"Any particular reason why you're here tonight?" Damon asked her, suspicion spiked in his words. "It's been over a 150 years."

"Oh, God." Jane rolled her eyes. "No need to remind me. Those terrible years still haunt me in my sleep."

He chuckled. "I can't believe this – you're _alive_."

"Well, if it wasn't obvious enough." She smirked at her older brother. "So – where's Stefan, my little baby brother? I'm sure his reaction will be pleasantly more entertaining than yours was."

"Looks like it's time to alert the media." Damon commented humorously. "So, after all these years – don't you think I deserve a little hug?"

"It depends." Jane said, smiling mischievously. "How much are you willing to pay me?"

"Get your ass over here." Damon ordered as he opened his arms welcomingly. She rolled her eyes but gratefully strolled over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. It was strange being in his arms. She could barely remember the last time she's hugged Damon like this. _1864_, she supposed? Damon sighed, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "I missed you." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Jane suppressed the tears that were threatening to escape as she whispered, "I missed you too." And she did. It was the truth. But so many years before – she was still upset over both her brothers. But after all the years passed, she learned to accept that it was a long time ago and people change. She certainly as well changed.

.

.

.

"_The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration_." Elena Gilbert read off of the registry. "Wow, look, Stefan. It's the original guest registry." Her boyfriend stiffened. "Look at all of these familiar names – Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." She peered closer, looking at it oddly. "Huh, that's strange. Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore? Jane Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore siblings." A male voice answered from behind them. Stefan, for once, thanked the Lord for Damon saving him from that. _Wait – wait a second._ Stefan realized that there was a woman (not Caroline) linked onto Damon's arm. And she looked extremely familiar – all too familiar. Stefan was flabbergasted and speechless when he grasped the information that it was none other than Jane Salvatore standing right in front of him. Was he dreaming? But he thought she was dead?

"Our ancestors actually. Quite a tragic story." Damon finished while Elena looked at the blonde curiously, obviously wondering who she was.

"Hello, Stefan." Jane greeted her younger brother. Stefan hesitated as Elena looked confused between the blonde woman and her suddenly nervous boyfriend.

"Jane." He stated. He hasn't spoken her name in _years_.

"Bingo." She smirked at him which made Damon grin at his brother. Everything fell silent until Elena decided to break the ice.

"Um, I'm sorry." She sounded polite with her words. "How do you two know each other?"

"Elena." Stefan reluctantly said, knowing this was going to cause a lot of questions. "May I introduce to my elder sister, Jane Salvatore?"

Elena was shocked. "Sister? I'm sorry but I didn't know you had a sister."

"Oh, dear. Don't blame Stefan. My fault for not keeping contact with him after all these years. Right, Stefan?" asked Jane, feigning innocence towards the oblivious Elena.

"Right." Stefan answered uncertainly.

"Well." Elena turned to Jane with a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you, Jane."

"Likewise." Jane forced a smile towards the brunette doppelganger as they shook hands.

"So… wow. You're all named after your ancestors?" asked Elena curiously.

"Well, we don't like to brag." Damon said captivatingly which made Jane roll her eyes. Her brother, always the charmer. "But indeed we are."

"We don't need to bore her with stories of the past." Stefan tried.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family considering your sister that I never knew about." Elena smiled towards her boyfriend. God – Jane couldn't help but glare at the little human. She looked so much like Katherine Pierce, the little wench that ruined her life.

"Well, how about Damon informs you on that little story while I ask my baby brother if he will share a dance with me?" asked Jane towards Stefan. "You mind if I borrow your date, Elena?"

"I don't really want to dance." Stefan answered before Elena could. Jane frowned at her brother. Damon decided to help her out a bit.

"Oh, sure you do. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon smirked at Stefan.

"Sounds like a great dancer to me. I'll take it." Forcefully, Jane grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him away from the two. "Have fun talking about boring, family stuff." She called over her shoulder as she tugged Stefan out to the dance floor outside.

She smiled she put a hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly put his arm around her waist as they danced in a slow motion to the rhythm of the song.

"So…" Stefan started out, staring at his elder sister suspiciously.

"So…" She copied his serious expression.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stefan rather bluntly. Jane sighed – her brother's always wanting to get straight to the point.

"So harsh, Stefan. What happened to the little adorable, clumsy little brother that I knew?"

"He's long gone."

"Do you have to be so serious? C'mon, Stefan. Lighten up. Damon was happier to see me than you, surprisingly."

"I bet."

"Maybe there isn't a motive as to why I'm here." Jane suggested – though her tone betrayed her words.

"Or maybe there is." Stefan countered suspiciously.

"And here I was thinking that you'd be thrilled to see me." She responded sarcastically.

"Jane. I thought you were _dead_."

"Everyone thought that."

"If you were alive all this time, how come you never came to find us?"

"That will be another story for another time." Jane said happily before noticing Damon and Elena stroll up to the dancing pair. "Damon, Elena." She greeted.

"What'd we miss?" asked Damon. Stefan picked up a glass from a tray passing by and held it out for his brother.

"Jane and I were just chatting, catching up. Drink, Damon?" Stefan asked which made Jane stare at him suspiciously. He did something to that drink, didn't he? Damon also seemed to notice as he politely declined the drink.

"Stefan. Do you have another dance in you?" asked Elena, grinning towards her boyfriend.

"Absolutely." He answered before handing the spiked champagne glass to Jane as he gently took Elena's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Just at that moment, Caroline found Damon and walked up to him and Jane. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" Jane frowned at the bubbly tone of Caroline. Caroline seemed to notice Jane as she looked at Damon with jealousy. "Who's she?" Jane could've laughed at her.

"Calm down, blonde tits. I'm his sister."

Caroline didn't know if she should be offended for being called _blonde tits_ or relieved that she was only Damon's sister. Either way – she smiled at her.

"Here. Knock yourself out." Jane handed Caroline the champagne glass which Caroline gratefully took. The three all stood for a moment in silence, all of them watching Elena and Stefan dance nicely on the floor.

"They look so cute together." Caroline dreamily sighed.

"Don't talk. Please." Damon ordered.

"Wow. History does repeat itself. Irony at its best." Jane grinned at Damon who in return gave her an annoyed look.

.

.

.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you crazy." Stefan said softly to Elena as they slow-danced on the floor. Elena shrugged.

"No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine."

"Hmm…" Stefan grunted. _Of course he would bring up Katherine._

"So tell me about her?" asked Elena inquisitively, obviously so full with questions tonight. "What happened?"

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan answered in an unsure tone. Elena frowned.

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same."

"I know. Thank you."

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me. I mean, the whole sister thing that came up tonight. I honestly don't know a lot of your history. Are there any other siblings that I should be aware of?"

"No. Damon and Jane are my only siblings, I promise."

Elena sighed. "Stefan, please. I want you to open up to me."

Stefan stopped dancing with her as he stared her in the eye. "Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena."

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets like you having a sister that I never knew about, and this thing with Katherine."

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it."

.

.

.

"Oh, God. Stefan, you idiot." Jane sighed as she listened in on their conversation with her vampire hearing.

"No experience with girls, I swear." Damon commented with a hidden smirk as he took a sip from his champagne glass.

.

.

.

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." Elena told Stefan angrily.

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan told her desperately.

"Well, then I guess it's working." With that being said, Elena stomped away from Stefan and back into the mansion.

The three Salvatore siblings all exchanged looks before Jane let out an exaggerated sigh. "I'll go talk to her."

.

.

.

After having a conversation with Bonnie about what happened with Stefan, Elena excused herself to go to the bathroom. She really needed to freshen up. Applying more lip-gloss to her lips, Elena looked down for one split second to put the tube away in her bag before looking up and jumping at the sight of Jane being right behind her.

"Oh my God!" Elena gasped. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. That was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Elena didn't seem to notice the fake innocent tone in Jane's voice.

"No, it's okay. I guess I'm just feeling a little jumpy lately." Elena sighed as Jane observed her appearance in the mirror. "I mean, everything is nothing but pure drama right now."

"What makes you say that?" Jane fought to hide her smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. It's pointless. It doesn't even matter anymore. But when you see Stefan, can you please tell him that I don't want to talk to him unless he explains himself?"

"I'll make sure he receives the message."

"Thank you." Elena's smile was sincere.

"Anytime."

Then Caroline came into the bathroom. Jane fought back an eye roll at the annoying blonde.

"Hi." Elena forced a greeting.

"Hey," Caroline smiled, taking out a tube of lip gloss. "So how are things with Stefan?"

Elena paused, not knowing what to say before replying, "Great. Just great."

"Well, my radar must be off because I was getting all sorts of other vibes." Caroline said, touching up her lips with gloss.

At first, Elena was caught off guard when she noticed a bruise underneath Caroline's scarf that she had been wearing for a while. "What is that?" Jane noticed as well and came to the realization that Caroline was Damon's little blood whore.

Caroline looked at Elena confused before Elena tried to getting a closer look at it before Caroline pushed Elena off. "Don't."

Elena didn't listen as she lifted Caroline's scarf to find bruising of what appeared to be a bite mark that was still healing. "Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay?" Caroline snapped, pushing Elena away.

"That is not nothing, Caroline." Elena retorted. "Did somebody hurt you?" _Damon_, Jane thought.

"No, okay, it – nothing, it's just, my mom would kill me." Caroline muttered, trying to cover the situation.

Noticing more bite marks on her back, Elena pulled down the sleeve of her shawl to discover more bruising and bite marks upon Caroline's soft skin. "Did Damon hurt you?"

"No," Caroline denied, pulling up her shawl. "Of course not, just leave me alone, okay, Elena? God."

With that, Caroline left the bathroom, leaving Elena horrified after what she saw. She turned to look at Jane but realized she wasn't there.

Little did Elena notice – Jane disappeared with her vampire speed.

.

.

.

After Jane disappeared from Elena's sight from finding out about Caroline, she looked around the Lockwood home to find Damon to confront him about it. As much as Jane thought that Caroline was extremely annoying so far – she didn't like the fact that Damon was using her as a blood whore. After finding him, Damon greeted her with a snarky smile that Jane did not fail to miss.

"Hello _long-lost sister dearest_," sarcasm dripped from his voice. Jane fought the urge not to roll her eyes at him. God – how much Damon has changed throughout the years!

Narrowing her green eyes at her older brother, she questioned in a crispy tone, "What are you doing, _brother dearest_?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, he replied casually, "Socializing with myself. Drinking some horrible champagne. Not much."

"That's not what I meant and you _know_ it." She threatened in a lower voice – trying not to cause too much attention. That was the last thing she needed was to attract unwanted attention. Damon looked down at his intimidating sister and placed a twisted smirk on his face.

"You know, I should be asking you the same thing, or let me rephrase it: What are _you_ doing _here_ in Mystic Falls?" asked Damon, turning in his spot to fully face Jane, staring down at her menacingly. Jane was not about to be intimidated by her brother. He may be a big, scary vampire to others, but to her, he was still the same cute, polite, and awkward Damon she knew from many years ago.

"I believe that information is considered confidential for me and me only." Jane replied coolly as she casually picked up a champagne glass from a waiter walking by them. As much as Damon was relieved and happy to see that his little sister has survived and been alive this entire time, he was still suspicious of her sudden appearance. _Why was she in town? What was she planning?_ So many questions were brewing in his head.

Before Damon actually had the chance to reply to Jane's statement, an infuriated Elena strolled up to the pair and harshly pushed the raven-haired vampire from where he was standing. Jane fought the urge to not laugh at the site as Damon looked up at Elena with wide confused eyes.

She hissed in a menacing tone, "There is something _seriously_ wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. Got it? _Stay away from her_." With that, Elena stormed away angrily, probably going to go look for Stefan. Damon stared after Elena as she walked away before turning to Jane who plastered a devious smirk on her face.

"Oops. Did I forget to mention that Elena found all the nasty marks on Caroline's body?" She asked in a fake innocently tone of voice. "My advice – next time, make sure to conceal Caroline's marks before making her go out in public. Because now – you've driven Elena into thinking you're some perverted psycho that loves inflicting pain on others."

"Thanks, sis," Damon said sarcastically. "I'll remember that."

Jane smiled sardonically at him before noticing from the distance that Elena and Stefan were having a heated discussion over Damon. Both the Salvatore siblings stopped talking to each other to eavesdrop on Stefan and Elena.

"_Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me_." Stefan begged her desperately. _Stefan's not so smooth with the ladies_, Jane thought sarcastically.

"_Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over_." Elena snapped at him before running off somewhere, leaving Stefan standing alone.

Jane only stood in her spot, staring at her younger brother Stefan. Truthfully, she didn't understand why Stefan seemed so fond of Elena. She looked like just another _Katherine-carbon-copy_. When Jane first saw Elena, she immediately wanted to rip her throat out – feel the lust of fresh blood drizzling down her parched throat. Speaking of blood – Jane was growing incredibly ravenous. She'd need to find someone later to snack on to keep her full and healthy because frankly, she hasn't drank in the last two days and she was more than _famished_.

Sighing softly, Jane made the decision that she was going to go and talk to Stefan about this Elena girl she's been hearing a lot about. A lot of questions developed in her head. Like for example, how in the world did she look _exactly_ like Katherine? Strolling over to her younger brother, he noticed her and immediately turned to walk away from her. This angered Jane.

"Stefan. Stop." She ordered, adding speed to her pace towards him. Stefan didn't look behind him or even acknowledged her. Angrily, she sped towards him but he only turned around and blocked her but because she was stronger than him, she easily pinned him to the nearest tree, staying out of people's sights.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Jane?" Stefan hissed angrily.

"Trying to talk to you but you're _obviously_ avoiding me."

"Yes. And there's _obviously_ a reason for that." He mocked her. Jane sensed her anger simmering as she glared at her younger yet taller brother.

"Listen here, _little brother_." She threateningly gripped the lapels of his suit jacket and used her force to crush him against the tree and raise him from the ground. He grimaced as he felt the wood being scraped harshly into his back. "When I'm trying to speak with you about important matters, I _do not_ have the time and patience to be ignored. _Do you understand_? It's not 1864, you know." Her grip on him ceased a little but still firm.

"_Don't remind me_." Stefan said through gritted teeth. Jane sighed dramatically before releasing him, resulting in Stefan falling to the ground but him quickly stood up and loomed over her threateningly, feeling his own anger increase.

"Don't even _think_ about it, brother. Clearly, you should know that I am stronger than you due to that weak _Bugs Bunny_ diet you're on."

"I could kill you _right now_, Jane."

She laughed, "See, that's where you're wrong, Stef. You won't kill me. You don't have the _heart_ to do something like that to your poor big sister. Now – the reason I came over here, I _may_ have eavesdropped on you and that whore—"

Stefan immediately interrupted her with a glare. "She's not a whore, Jane. Unlike _others_."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because you do realize that I could really care less of what you think of me. Go ahead – doesn't hurt my feelings at all." But her tone of voice clearly betrayed her chosen words.

"Jane." Stefan stated clearly, narrowing his own green eyes at her. "_You stay away from Elena_."

Jane faked a dramatic gasp, "Stefan, I'm shocked. What makes you think that I would do something to _poor, innocent Elena_?"

"Cut the crap, Jane. I mean it. I don't know if you've noticed or even cared to pay attention, but Elena means something to me."

"Is it me or does this sound like history enjoys to repeat itself? I could've sworn I heard you say the same thing years ago."

"Elena is _not_ Katherine." Stefan bit out bitterly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Stefan." Jane forced a smile towards him. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm in need for some fresh blood. Haven't fed for over a few days. Care to join me?" From the look Stefan gave her, Jane said, "I'll take that as a no. Well then – it was clearly not a pleasure talking with you. See ya around."

"Jane, don't do anything rash."

"We both know that's not going to happen." Jane playfully winked at her brother before disappearing off into the night.

.

.

.

After Jane disappeared from Stefan's sight, she was on the search for a special treat; to be more specific, some special _dinner_ that would satisfy her hunger for a while.

The Founder's Party was slowly coming to an end; people were starting to leave to go home. Jane lurked in the shadows, looking for someone who would satisfy her hunger and possible needs. She craved, oh, how she yearned to feel the taste of metallic sweetened blood coursing smoothly down her parched throat.

Spotting someone in particular, a small smirk twisted up on her porcelain face. A teenage boy, no older from the looks of age-seventeen angrily stomped to the front of the yard. This specific boy sure was handsome for a young teenager; cropped darkened hair, tanned skin, brown eyes. The complete and utter opposite from Jane's appearance; her naturally blonde hair, pale complexion, green eyes. Whoever this boy was – he was perfect. Jane always had a thing for guys with brown eyes.

A small plan had already formed in her head and she immediately acted out. As the boy walked forward, minding his own business, Jane pretended to stumble out of nowhere, effectively crying her eyes out. This sudden act, of course, startled the young man as he looked at her questionably and strangely. He reached a comforting hand out to her.

"Hey! Hey! Easy!" He shushed as Jane looked at him with wide crying green eyes. He took ahold of her arms, holding her upright as he stared into her hypnotic eyes. "What's wrong?" Jane stubbornly shook her head, increasing her fake act.

"_M-my b-boy-f-friend… h-he-e_…" She cried out.

"Hey! It's okay! It's okay!" the young man repeated as an attempt to calm the hysterical woman down. "What's your name? I don't think I recognize from anywhere. Do you go to school?" he questioned her quietly, pushing her blonde hair out of her tear-stricken face.

"_M-my name's J-Jane_." She sputtered out. "_I-I d-don't g-g-go to school. At least not any-m-more_."

"Well, Jane…" The man rolled out her name very smoothly, placing from what it looked like an innocent smile but Jane could tell it was a haughty smile; which obviously meant that this boy was arrogant and selfish. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tyler." He finally introduced himself, pulling a charming smile. "Tyler Lockwood." Jane looked at him perplexed. _Lockwood, huh?_ She remembered the Lockwood's back in 1864.

"Tyler." She purred, her crying tone slowly turning seductive. "It certainly is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and looked him deep into his eyes, using her compulsion against the oblivious boy. "Now, listen very carefully, you are not going to scream or move. Understood?"

His face went emotionless as he stared blankly into her mesmerizing eyes. "I understand."

"Great. And remember – you are going to _enjoy_ this." She pulled the teenage boy closer to her and whispered softly into his ear. "You really should be careful who you talk to, Tyler. Not everything is what it seems in this town." Before Tyler could comprehend anything else – Jane bit down gently on his neck, not too deep but enough to make him feel euphorically drowsy. He let out a low moan as Jane greedily drank. She slowly pulled away, blood evident on her mouth. Her eyes were closed as her tongue ran over her lips, licking away the excess sweet blood. "My savior in blood." She sighed pleasurably. Tyler only gazed entranced of what she was doing, still obviously compelled. "Thank you, Tyler." She generously thanked the boy by giving him a light kiss on the lips to which Tyler eagerly responded to. Jane pulled away when Tyler hungrily kissed her. "Very arrogant, I see." She smirked at him. "You do realize that I am older than you."

"Doesn't matter." Tyler responded haughtily. "I get what I want and right now, I want you." Jane's devious smirk grew.

"Horny teenage boys nowadays." She sighed. "Whatever happened to being a gentleman?" Before Tyler could reply to that, she pulled him in for another scorching kiss as Tyler pulled her closer, his hands provocatively groping her ass. Her lower regions burned with fire and she needed release. It's been a while since she's slept with someone and she certainly needed to release the tension she's been feeling lately.

For privacy, she grabbed Tyler and sped him up into the Lockwood mansion where nobody saw them; her speed only left a wind of blur.

Their intense kissing never ceased as she forced him against the door to his bedroom, frantically ripping his suit and shirt off as he hungrily kissed her neck, relishing the taste of her sweet skin. Her insides were burning with fire as he opened the door and led her to the bed, their clothes becoming a messy heap on the floor.

.

.

.

Outside the Lockwood mansion, Damon was dragging Caroline out onto the lawn, gripping her arm so hard that it was starting to leave bruises. Caroline cried out in pain as Damon harshly turned her towards him.

"Don't! Please! She took it off and I got flustered, okay? I didn't know what to say! But I swear, okay, I did not tell her! I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me!"

Damon fought the urge to snap her neck and just kill her right there. He exhaled angrily but eventually calmed down and just pulled Caroline's back to his front, wrapping his arms around her waist. Caroline calmed down and leaned into him. He leaned into her delicious swan-like neck.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" he whispered into her eye, sending shivers down Caroline's spine. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"I swear, I didn't say—"Caroline pleaded desperately once more as Damon rained kisses on her neck and shoulder, causing a small sigh of pleasure to erupt from her mouth.

"Unfortunately… I am so over you now." With that, he sunk his aching fangs into her delightful neck. Caroline gasped from the sudden pain but Damon only held onto her, his fangs never leaving her neck as he attempted to finish her right then and there. Suddenly, he tasted something strange. There was something in her blood. And it wasn't good. Damon dropped her and fell onto his own knees, suddenly feeling extremely weak. "What the hell?" Laying weakly on the grass, Damon barely noticed Stefan approach him. Stefan revealed.

"You know? I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers."

.

.

.

Jane silently dressed herself as Tyler fell asleep in his bed. She successfully compelled him to not tell anyone of what just happened. Slipping her red dress back on, she grabbed her heels and quietly padded out of his room, closing his door. She was preparing to speed her way out of the house before she heard voices coming from one of the rooms. Remaining quiet, she slowly walked forward and realized the council was having a private meeting in one of the rooms.

"Thank you for staying so late." Mr. Lockwood said. Jane intently eavesdropped into their conversation.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" asked Sheriff Forbes. _Gilbert watch?_ Jane thought. _Why did that sound so familiar?_

"She claimed it's packed away in her parents' things." She heard Mrs. Lockwood say.

"I can get it." Logan said confidently. Jane scrunched her eyebrows up. _What exactly was the council planning? Did they already knew that the vampires have returned to Mystic Falls?_

"Good. We're going to need it." Sheriff Forbes said.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Lockwood.

"Five bodies all drained of blood." Sheriff Forbes concluded. "I'm certain."

"They've come back."

Jane widened her eyes and quickly sped out of the Lockwood mansion for good.

.

.

.


	2. You're Undead To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. However, I do own Jane Salvatore or any other characters that I make up.**

_**Thank you all for clicking and taking your time to read my story! It really means a lot and makes me feel so blessed to have wonderful readers who enjoy reading my stories! Also, if any of you are interested, please check out some of my Polyvore creations (I believe there is a link posted on my profile). I give you all virtual cookies and hugs XoXo**_

**Crossing Over Fire**

_**Chapter 2: You're Undead To Me**_

"_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye."_

_**Photograph by Nickelback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Where is my ring?" Damon rasped out – growing paler each second as his body weakened from all the vervain surrounded by him. While he was locked in the cellar, Stefan stood on the other side; his expression grim. He truthfully despised the idea of torturing his brother like this, but he had no choice. If Damon chose to terrorize the town, Stefan would have to put a stop to it himself.

"Won't be needing it anymore."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Stefan kept his answers brief and simple which irked Damon to the max.

"Where's sister dearest?" Damon asked, his voice sounding utterly hoarse from having no blood in a few days.

"At the moment, she's playing Hide & Seek. Who knows what she's up to?" Was Stefan's unpretentious answer. Damon managed to crack a dry smile despite the situation he's in.

"Of course. Our little Jane's always been the mischievous one, the little brat." Damon looked at his brother. "And what are _you_ doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't…" Damon paused. "Feed on blood."

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever. If Jane shall decide to follow in your footsteps, she'll be forced to join you."

"Leave Jane out of this, she hasn't done anything rash _yet_. So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

"If it comes down to it, I will have no mercy for Jane if she takes a wrong step. And I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate."

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon growled out.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way."

Stefan left the basement, leaving Damon down there alone.

* * *

Stefan stood in the middle of his bedroom, dressing for the day as he talked to Zach. "He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan warned Zach as he was getting ready for school. Zach gave him a questioning look.

"You're going to school?"

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena – if she's still speaking to me." Stefan frowned as he remembered about Elena. He surely had a lot of explaining to do.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked.

"What would you expect out of Stefan?" A new voice spoke from behind the two men. "He's a pussy." Jane smirked, leaning against the doorway and crossing her arms.

"Jane, how lovely to see you again." Stefan greeted sarcastically. Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you well, Stefan." She looked at Zach, who didn't look too pleased to see her. "Hello, Zach. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hello, Aunt Jane. Almost ten years, I assume."

"You assume correctly."

"I can't call Elena." Stefan said. "I mean, what am I supposed to do, feed her another lie?"

"Yeah." Jane answered, shrugging. Stefan gave her a look.

"I can't lie to her again, Jane. I hate lying to her. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."

"Now would be great timing to take some acting lessons." Jane supervised.

Rolling his eyes at her, Stefan said to Zach, "Help me."

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach supplied.

* * *

"Greetings from the other side of the door, Damon." Jane said in a slightly humored voice as she looked through the cold bars that held her older brother in captivity.

"And hello to you too, Jane." Was Damon's tired response.

"You look awfully ill." She observed. Damon feigned shock.

"Really? I had no idea." Jane rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone. Seriously – he has changed a lot throughout the years.

"I thought I'd give you a quick greeting before I head off to school." Jane shocked Damon with her words. _She was going to school? What?_

"Jane – you are 21 years old. Why on earth are you going to school? Are you really that bored with your life?"

"Well, _Mr. Sassy Pants_, I thought I would at least attempt to make myself comfortable here in town. Especially with the council suspiciously aware that there are vampires in town."

"The council knows?" Damon asked, sounding confused.

"Apparently. Due to the body count that keeps rising. And I wonder whose fault that could be?" Jane pretended to ponder, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Damon rolled his blue eyes. "Well – I hope you enjoy your time in here, Damon. Sleep tight – don't let the bed bugs bite and suck you dry!"

"Jane, if you let me out, I'll give you a cookie." He said sarcastically. Jane snorted.

"How about I give you a vamp wedgie instead?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'll break your neck." He threatened.

"I'll rip your balls off."

"Ouch." Damon managed a smirk. He didn't realize until now that he missed his sister so much. Breaking his thoughts – Jane waved a bit through the bars.

"See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!" Then she disappeared into thin air. Damon sighed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to be me in this position."

* * *

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline was passing out fliers for the event that was being taken place the next day. Bonnie and Elena stood on the other side of the hall – looking extremely confused over Caroline's behavior.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena observed with a scowl. Bonnie let out a sigh.

"She's in denial."

"Hey." Stefan suddenly appeared in front of the two girls. Elena's heart fluttered when she saw Stefan but quickly realized that she didn't want to speak with him. Bonnie quickly excused herself.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." With that – Bonnie swiftly ditched the two lovebirds, leaving them in a brief awkward silence until Stefan decided to speak first.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." He apologized, sounding sincere.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena replied, somewhat awkwardly. Stefan nodded.

"I was dealing with Damon and Jane." He explained briefly. Elena frowned about hearing the mentioning of the infamous siblings.

"And did you... deal with Damon?"

"Yes. Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"For four days?" Elena asked, sounding kind of suspicious. She knew Stefan was hiding some dark secret from her; it was only a matter of time when she would find that out.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." Stefan flashed her a hopeful charming smile that erupted butterflies in her stomach. Elena hesitated but eventually agreed.

"Sure. When?" she caved.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Okay." Elena nodded in agreement before Caroline decided to join the two.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan purposely kept his answer brief and simple. Elena looked at Stefan in somewhat shock for Damon disappearing so quickly. Speaking of the siblings – what the hell happened to Jane? It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth, as well.

"When is he coming back?" asked Caroline, sounding disappointed.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry."

When Caroline's face fell, Elena said to her, trying to encourage her, "This is a good thing, Caroline." As if nothing happened, Caroline plastered a bright smile on her face.

"I know that." Then she walked away.

* * *

All the students arrived on time in their elective Art class to start the day. The classroom was huge itself, with tables enough for two people in rows on both sides of the room. Elena and Bonnie sat together at a table. Stefan and some student at another table from behind them. Matt and Tyler shared a table from the other side of the room. Caroline and a random cheerleader sitting at one. Jeremy was also sitting at one of the tables in the back.

They all got the shock of their lives when they noticed a new female teacher writing on the chalk board. She had long softly-curled blonde hair and green eyes. Stefan and some of the people that knew her instantly recognized her. She was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt and jeans with brown boots. Jane Salvatore addressed herself to the whole class, wearing a smile.

"Hello, everyone." She introduced herself. "If most of you are wondering – my name is Miss Salvatore. I know – the name's a bit a pain in the ass but get over it. You're all in high school now. I think you can handle it."

"Is she…?" Bonnie whispered to Elena in confusion. Even Elena looked confused. Now Jane was teaching here?

"Stefan's sister." Elena revealed quietly. In fact – almost everyone in the class was murmuring except Stefan who was giving Jane the stink eye.

"So, obviously, in this class you really be learning about the history of art." A lot of groans were heard from the students. Jane rolled her eyes. "The history of art is the history of any activity or product made by humans in a visual form for aesthetical or communicative purposes, expressing ideas, emotions or, in general, a worldview. Over time visual art has been classified in diverse ways, from the medieval distinction between liberal arts and mechanical arts, to the modern distinction between fine arts and applied arts, or to the many contemporary definitions, which define art as a manifestation of human creativity."

Tyler and Matt were whispering about how already boring this class was and Jane instantly heard them. And she definitely remembered that Tyler kid. He was a good fuck but certainly nothing special. It's a good thing she compelled the stupid idiot to forget that night. Annoyed, she grabbed a large text book and casually strode over to where Tyler and Matt were sitting. They were still talking and laughing when suddenly, Jane slammed the text book in front of Tyler, making him jump and fall back in his seat – causing the others to laugh.

"Mr. Lockwood, I don't tolerate high school turds like you. Now, either shut up or I'll escort you out personally myself. Are we clear?"

Tyler looked like he was about to shit himself but he said, "Yeah. Sure."

"Great." Jane smiled sarcastically before heading to the front of the classroom again. "Now, as I was saying. The subsequent expansion of the list of principal arts in the 20th century reached to nine: architecture, dance, sculpture, music, painting, poetry described broadly as a form of literature with aesthetic purpose or function, which also includes the distinct genres of theatre and narrative, film, photography and comics. At the conceptual overlap of terms between plastic arts and visual arts were added design and graphic arts. In addition to the old forms of artistic expression such as fashion and gastronomy, new modes of expression are being considered as arts such as video, computer art, performance, advertising, animation, television and videogames."

The whole time Jane was lecturing her new class, Stefan kept his eyes narrowed on her. _Seriously, what was she planning?_

* * *

After school was over, Jane Salvatore decided to take a stroll to the cemetery. She hasn't visited in over the last 10 years so she might as well do so now. The pleasant breeze felt nice and cool against her skin as she casually strode over to a specific grave. Leaning over, she placed her small bouquet of wilting dark roses, red as blood, onto her mother's grave.

_Mary Salvatore_

_Beloved Wife & Mother_

_May 14, 1819_

_November 5, 1847_

As Jane stared down at her mother's grave stone, a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She was only four-years-old when her mother died giving birth to her younger brother, Stefan. _November 5, 1847_ was the day Stefan was born and the day that her mother died. She remembered she used to be very close to her mother, including Damon, since he was the eldest. Such a shame that Stefan never get to meet his mother. _Such a shame._

Picking up one of the withering roses from the bouquet, Jane stepped away from her mother's grave and looked for another specific one. Immediately spotting it – she suppressed a heart-wrenching sigh as she leaned down at the stone.

_William Forbes_

_Beloved Son & Husband_

_January 18, 1829_

_October 23, 1864_

Softly, she delicately placed the decaying rose on the blanket of grass in front of the old tombstone. More tears threatened to escape from her eyes. _It was all because of her_. She thought bitterly. Suddenly – she tensed up as she heard footsteps approaching from behind. Snapping her head to see who the intruder was, she calmed down when she realized it was just Stefan. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at the tombstone. Stefan sighed as he stood above her.

"You okay?" he asked softly. He knew exactly why she would be here.

"I would be lying if I said _yes_." Jane said softly, still looking down at the tombstone. Feeling somewhat remorse for her – after all, they were siblings, no matter how much he despised her at the moment – he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up, crushing her smaller body into his for a hug – which shocked the both of them, to be honest. But Jane didn't care – she only closed her eyes tightly, forcing the excess of tears out as she silently cried into his shoulder. Stefan only softly caressed her blonde hair with his hand as he soothingly rocked her back and forth standing.

"I have to go to the Mystic Grill." He muttered quietly, knowing very well that Jane heard him with her vampire hearing. "If you want… you can join me." Jane looked up at him confused before breaking the hug.

"Hold up. The moment we meet again after so many years, you threaten to kill me. And now all of a sudden, we're buddies? Inviting me to hang out with you and you're Katherine look-alike? I don't get you, Stefan."

"I'm giving you a chance, Jane."

"Chance for what?"

"A chance for us to be siblings again… like old times…" Stefan gave her a gentle smile. Jane hesitated, pondering about it before…

"Believe it or not – I'd actually like that."

"So you'll come with me to the Mystic Grill?"

"Hell no. I never said that." Jane deadpanned making Stefan chuckle.

"Of course you didn't."

* * *

The next day was the sexy suds car wash. Considering Jane had a nice dreamless long sleep that she haven't really had in a while, she predicted that today just might be a good day. Dressed in a red bikini and jean shorts, she voluntary helped out Bonnie and Matt. They were at first a little hesitant to be working with her, considering she was Stefan's sister and now their teacher. But actually – Jane liked talking to Bonnie. She was a sweet girl and so was Matt. Never in her lifetime have she ever thought that I would be here washing cars for people that she barely even know. But then she thought what the hell?

As Bonnie and she were drying a car they just washed, Matt was distracted, his eyes narrowed on Elena and Stefan who were cuddling in public. Jane took it Stefan hasn't officially given her the memo yet. Idiot.

"Uh-uh." Bonnie basically scolded Matt, looking disproving of him. "No. None of that tortured pining stuff."

"I'm just observing." Matt said in a disbelieving voice.

"Uh-huh." Bonnie smirked.

"You need to work on your lying, Mattard." Jane pointed out in a teasing tone, laughing at him a bit as he went red in the face, "cause that face of yours is getting you nowhere at the moment."

"Agreed," Bonnie gave her a side smirk.

Drying the car with a damp towel, Jane came to realize that there were none left as she let out an annoyed groan. "Damn, we're out of towels!" noticing Caroline not too far away, she ran away from Bonnie and Matt and caught up to Caroline, informing her. "We need more towels."

Caroline nodded. "All right then, come with me so I can get some more."

Together, she reluctantly followed after Caroline into the school to go get more towels. The hallways inside were dark and gloomy. Walking right behind her, Caroline stopped in front of the stock room, trying to turn the knob, only to find it locked and secure.

_Oh you got to be kidding me._ Jane thought.

"Wow, this is a school, not a bank." She rolled my eyes as Caroline froze in her place. "Which nimrod has a key?" Caroline didn't answer. "Caroline?"

Instead of answering her, she turned around and stopped in the middle of the hall, as if sensing someone around. Jane followed behind her, trying to shake her arm, call her name, anything, but she still wouldn't respond to her. Caroline was completely in a trance of some sort.

"Caroline!" Jane yelled as she ran after her once she started running down the hall. "Caroline! Where are you going? You got a fundraiser to watch over!"

Caroline didn't listen as she kept running, out of the school halls and past the car wash. She was partially surprised to see that no one even noticed Caroline running out of there. But something was off with Caroline.

_What the hell was with her?_

Deciding on following after her or not, Jane did the unthinkable as she instantly ran over by Bonnie's car where it was parked, grabbing her bag and sweater, pulling it on so she wouldn't be running around in a skimpy two piece swim suit. Leaving it unzipped as she pulled up the sleeves, she grabbed her bag and looked around quickly, trying to spot Stefan anywhere.

Finding him, she ran up to him as he was washing a car.

"Stefan," Jane stopped in front of him catching his attention. "Dude, I don't know what's up but there's something wrong with Caroline."

Stefan burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jane explained, "that Caroline has gone AWOL and I have no idea where she went or—"

"Wait," Stefan stopped in his process of washing the car and looked at her seriously. "Caroline left?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much of what I just said, smart one." She almost rolled her eyes at Stefan.

"Jane," Stefan said her name loud and clear. "Listen to me, listen to me right now, I'm gonna go look for Caroline and I want you to stay here where you're around people."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," She halted Stefan, "Are you saying that Caroline might be in danger?" The guilty look on Stefan's face said everything. "Stefan, where is Damon? He's locked in the basement still, right?"

Stefan looked down at her, pausing for a moment or two. "Yeah. He's still in the basement. Jane, just stay here and let me handle it."

She pulled her arm from his strong grasp. "Don't worry about me Stefan. I'm also a vampire too, remember?" Stefan still looked doubtful. "Don't give me that broody look. I'm gonna go look for Caroline, one way or another, and you're not gonna stop me."

Stefan looked at her for a few more seconds before letting out a stressed sigh. "All right, here's the deal, you go find Caroline to see if she's all right, but do NOT go down in the basement, please, Jane. Who knows what Damon would do."

"He won't hurt me. Both of you wouldn't."

"Just be careful, all right?"

She nodded. "I will, I'll call if anything happens."

Stefan weakly smiled, showing her a sign that he did care about her. "You better call me anyway, even if nothing happens."

With one smile, she quickly gave Stefan a hug that seemed awkward at first until Stefan got into the real feel of the hug.

"Be safe." Stefan said as she detached her arms from him.

"Be Stefan." She smirked as Stefan chuckled before she completely disappeared off on school grounds, running towards the boarding house.

* * *

By the time she got there, she cautiously entered the boarding house. Everything seemed dark and quiet. And eerie. Only dead silence was heard as she crept down the halls. She hesitantly went down the stairs that went down to the basement. Walking down the steps, she tensed as she turned the corner of the basement.

There was something wrong. She could sense it. _Has Caroline been here?_ She slowly walked forward and noticed a figure lying on the ground. That's incredibly odd.

Coming closer, she realized it was Zach's lifeless body. Her green eyes widened in shock and a bit of anger. _Damon must've done this!_ That bastard! She sighed as she leaned down and gently clasped Zach's limp shoulder, bowing her head down in a silent prayer for his unfortunate soul.

Standing up over his body, angrily, she spun around and speedily walked out from the basement and into the foyer of the mansion. There, sitting on the couch, as if nothing had happened, as he drank a glass of bourbon was Damon.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" She cursed out. Damon didn't even acknowledge her as he only stared forward into the fire pit.

"Nice to see you too, Jane. Care for a drink?" he asked casually, offering her a glass from his spot on the couch. Her only response was harshly knocking the glass out of his hands as it smashed to pieces on the floor. He pointed to the mess. "_You're_ cleaning that up, by the way."

"_You bastard_!" She screamed at him, not even making him flinch.

"Been called worse." Damon shrugged, getting up from his spot to go get another glass of bourbon. With no warning – she sped over to the vampire and pushed him against the wall with her strength, her fangs threateningly barring out as she hissed in his face. Again – Damon remained emotionless. "You're cute but not threatening enough. Now, if you don't mind, I'd prefer if you'd get off of me because quite frankly, I find this position very weird. I hope you're not into incest." Damon scrunched up his face from the thought. Jane didn't find this amusing.

"Shut up, Damon! And let me tell you something – you have seriously changed throughout the years Damon and quite frankly, I don't like it! I miss the old Damon! When are you going to get over this bad boy persona you've got going on?"

"Probably never." Damon pushed her away before going to sit back down on the couch. "Get over yourself Jane. It's been more than a hundred years – people change."

"You know what, Damon? I'm done right now. I can't even look at you for what you've done." With that, she stomped away from him out of the living room.

"So you still don't want that drink?" he called out. The only response he got was a book being chucked at his head.


End file.
